Spade Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: Portgas D. Ace's crew! most of them are from the east blue but a few are from the other blues as well as paradise & new world, he has a wierd and random crew like his brother! xD they were later intergrated into the Whitebeard pirates & fought in the battle of marineford where Luffy met some of them


*spade pirates* they were later intergrated into the whitebeard pirates under aces divison they all fought in the battle of marineford (a few even met luffy & briefly introduced themselves such as landon, lloyd, kurota, linebeck, erigeron, matches, paddle, rubeus, haruka, karane, gidget, badget, clay, levy & joey lol) and took the loss of their former captain and whitbeard as hard as the other whitebeard pirates and allies if not more esp for ace. they are waiting for the strawhats in the new world their ship is much larger in my version lol to fit the half giant and all those infantry haha captain=ace, 1st mate=landon, 2nd mate=lloyd, 3rd mate=kurota, 4th mate=linebeck, shipguards=goose & erigeron, battle commander/stratagist=gammon, shipwright=rubeus, navigator=badget, musican=van & val, chef=haruka, helmsmen=karane, doctor=deuce & lazuli, gunner=ganon & bayonetta, chronicler=dexter, inventor=gidget, lookout=mordecai/rigby, cabinboy=matches, quatermaster=hastings & pet=joey (seaking kangaroox)

landon/lan aka "swiss army knife" age 29 douriki 12950 bounty 595 million beri he was the 1st mate of fire fist ace! he is a former cp9 trainee but decided to become a pirate after an initiation mission conflicted him lol he was the first to meet ace/join his crew & became trapped w/him on sixis island he found and ate a cactus all by himself so ace wouldnt share the mera mera no mi lolz (he couldve used geppou to escape the island but was hesistant to reveal this ability due to its connection to cipher pol/marines not knowing how ace would feel about it, having only recently joined but eventually revealed these things to him shortly afterward they left which ace & deuce hysterically/comically yelled at him for not mentioning this earlier lolz) he can use all rokushiki techniques including the 7th secret move he uses a metal pole made of kairoseki he has a very strong will and can ignore anybodys haoshoku haki & can use it himself! he also uses busoshoku haki & kenonshoku haki, his haki in general is by far the strongest in the original crew! he is originally from the north blue but travelled to the east blue where he met ace hes the best fighter of the spade pirates after his captain. after the battle of marineford he greatly increased his strengh as well as his bounty.

lloyd aka "sonata of swords" age 62 douriki 14620 bounty 562 million beli hes a hylian swordsman and the crews 2nd mate making him 3rd in command of the crew. hes one of the most talented of swordsman in the new world, his swordplay is compared to an elegant dance. he is highly proficient in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki w/in his original crew he is the best w/observation haki having mastered it far beyond its normal applications. he uses a hylian sword as weapon and is one of the crews best fighters. w/in the top 4 strongest members of the spade pirates despite having no df.

kurota aka "killer instinct" age 24 douriki 12400 bounty 500 million beri hes a young man from kumate island where he was a warrior of his tribe in the east blue & is the crews 3rd mate he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki (which is his forte being amoung the best in the crew). in battle he is feral & ruthless which earn him his epithet. he dresses in the typical garb of his people but refrains from their diet lmao (buggy lil advneture ha!) and ate the zoan df neko neko no mi model:clouded leopard x3 he has dark purple hair, caramel colored skin & stands at 6.2 ft tall. he likes lounging about/taking cat-naps in his full animal form and he is a great hunter which is enhanced w/his df powers he uses a spear as his weapon as well as a small bamboo shaft that shoots poison darts lol and a crude knife he joined the spade pirates becuz he made a boat to go fishing but they werent biting lol so he paddled too far out by accident ended up lost in a storm n didnt know how to get back haha eventually he ran into the spade pirates he sneaked on their ship to steal food n during a hilarious misadventure dodging everypne he eventually got caught and ended up joining cuz ace asked him lol n they went on an adventure n stuff soon afterwards so yeah xD

linebeck aka "scale armour" age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 393 million beli hes a young man from loguetown in the east blue and is the crews 4th mate xD he ate the paramecia df kibo kibo no mi (scale scale fruit); this df allows him to grow dark teal fish/lizard esque scales over his body which are as hard as iron & can be rapidly fired like bullets (then regrow), grow blade-like weapons from his arms, triangular spikes on his arms, legs & back & even a thick tail made of these scales (can have spikes on it or ankylosaurus like club on end) which he imbues haki into. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & is very proficient in hand to hand combat.

goose aka "snake bird" age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 491 million beri hes the crews shipguard w/erigeron. he ate the mythical zoan df model...basilisk! xD this df gives him a variety of powers such as several forms like the giant chicken from imepel down & its hybrid form xD as well as a second serpentine form w/bird wings & its hybrid form! xD his snake form is capable of paralyzing people via its gaze, its body and fangs produce a paralysing venom. he stands at 6.9 ft tall, wears googles, has green messy hair w/a white patch in the middle & wears mismatched clothing making him look goofy lol he is aloof, lazy, cheeky, no worries kinda guy & just does what he wants lolz he's from the gecko islands in the east blue who prior to being a pirate was vagabond lol xD he ended up getting in trouble w/local authories by stealing a "pricless fruit" (overhearing some small talk from marines but didnt know what it was) but from a marine base which he intended to sell to make him rich lol early in their adventures when the spade pirates were on the island he was living at to stock up on supplies & inadverntently involved them by sneaking aboard their ship lol the shipguard erigeron discovered him whilst in was in a the captain's quaters eating their food cuz he was hungry/is a "nervous eater" he took an instant disliking to him & was about to kick him out but then the marines caught up w/him on land/w/a fleet of ships & assuming they were in on it together atkd them lol forgetting their cheeky stowaway for a moment as they being atk & outnumbered 30 to one they were forced to retreat but managed to get away xD after they had left they were relieved and wondering how they got into this mess lol then goose also voiced his relief while still eating their food & the crew yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he laughed it off telling them his name/who he is w/out really explaining himself & accidently ate the df w/the other food then suddenly wondered where his "prize" is asking them if they saw a weird looking fruit when ace pointed out he just ate it! xD flabergasted & shocked he was speechless he just ate a fortune lol to make it worse being familar w/such things ace told him he ate a devil fruit & would never be able to swim for life! this comically upset him as he lost his treasure & couldnt swim believing devil fruits to be myth lol he soon became aware of what his power was but didnt feel any better for it haha ace laughing off his misfortune as hilarious just deserts & "fate" invited him to join his crew having no other options he shrugged it off & accepted causing them all to do that fall down thing excapt ace who laughed lol xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku w/his forte being the former

erigeron aka "fleabane" age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beli hes a guy from the east blue he is a half human half weasel mink & is the crews other shipguard! xD he can use electro & has a "sulong" form. he had a rather odd appearence, he is only 4.11 ft tall & has a daisy naturally growing out of his head amidst brown hair w/a pony tail lol has fangs, clawed hands/feet, a weasel nose/tail and brown fur running down his back! xD he ate a paramecia df & is an expert in unarmed combat using his claws, is lithe, agile, flexible, super fast & likes to bit his enemies xD. even tho he guards the ship w/goose the two constantly bicker like zoro & sanji lol his punishment for failing to properly guard the ship was to guard it w/goose who has to guard the ship he cheekily snuck into lol he can use kenbonshoku haki (his main talent) & busoshoku haki xD

grady "gunsmoke" age 34 douriki 12900 bounty 290 hes the crews gunner duo along w/bayonetta & a former bounty hunter from the west blue & targeted the spade pirates but ended up joining lol xD he uses a giant flintlock as his weapon which is basically a canon lol which he wields w/great skill as well as various other firearms he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. he was very close w/his captain whom he saw as family as w/the rest of the crew. he fought in the battle of marineford and kicked marine ass! xD

bear d. grylls aka "bear grylls"/"wild man" age 40 douriki 12840 bounty 484 million beli he's a former marine who used to be stationed at marineford & his  
knowledge of it helped the whitebeards during their siege on the stronghold. he's one of the crews top fighters being a master of unarmed hand to hand combat. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes from the north blue.

dan "metal claw" crenshaw age 20 douriki 4000 bounty 304 million beri he's the son of a noblewoman and dan gordon of the roger pirates but never met him, his parent met when his father was a young man and returned to her after the roger pirates disbanded. hes from the east blue who started out as an enemy of the crew in its early days but ended up joining lol xD he is dashingly handsome & suave, his most distinctive feature is his right is covered by an eyepatch & also has a metal hook for his left hand which is made from kairoseki & has a collection of hooks as a hobby lol. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he sustained these injuries after joining the spade pirates

leuschen "kangaroo court" age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beri hes a tuffle/took/plumaren hybrid from the grandline who grew up in an orphanage. he was once a naval commander for a kingdom in paradise. he was the crews "battle commander/stratagist" due to his strategic intelligence. prior to joining the crew he is the only prisoner to even escape from enies lobby before nick robin which earn him his nickname. who has several odd features such as short brown antlers on his head, a visble fang protruding from his upper lip (right) & lower lip (left), claw-like fingernails/toenails, long furry animal-like ears, white feathers on his forearms & a lion esque tail! xD he at the artificial ancient zoan df model...thylacoleo! x3 a kind of badass cat-like marsupial! :3 he joined the crew sometime during their adventures in paradise. he uses kairoseki extendable tonfas (which also double as flintlocks & he even uses kairoseki bullets, these weapons can be combined into a staff, artificial df users who retain their swimming ability/potential are also immune to kairoseki which emits "the same aura as the sea") he is very skilled in busoshoku haki esp (imbueing his arm feathers w/it to make them like blades for cutting) & kenbonshoku haki. he never knew his father but its clear he wasnt parents but clearly they werent normal humans xD

irvine aka "the ogre" age 34 douriki 13400 bounty 490 million beri he' a half human half ephor and one of the crews main fighters he is from the east blue. he stands at 6.5 tall, wild brown hair w/a short ponytail, a braid w/a bead at the end hanging down the right side of his forehead, a purple, green & yellow sash w/triangle pattern tied around his head, a burgundy tank top, light brown pants & doesnt wear shoes lol average build w/a well defined arms/chest, clawed hands/feet, sharp teeth/fangs, ephor ears & tail & an "x" shaped scar on part of his neck/left shoulder visible from the front! he ate the ancient zoan df ushi ushi no mi, model: ancylotherium a df which he has mastered & "awakened"  
(figuratively and not) he is an expert in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

jaguar d. rubeus age 74 douriki 5000 bounty 250 million beli half human half giant, brother of jauguar d saul & is related to strawhat pirate jaguar d. bart. hes a former member of the spade pirates half the size of regular gaint. he was the shipwright of the spade pirates (as before joining he worked at a shipyard in water 7) he helped fight during the battle of marineford he can use busoshoku haki he has red hair for which he is named lol he laughs like his dad dereshi dereshi dereshi dereshi lol he's from the grandline his carpenter skills are on par w/iceburg. hes from the grandline.

badget/badge age 31 douriki 930 bounty 193 million beri he was a member of the spade pirates under hiken no ace he was the navigator (prior to joining he worked for a luxury crew liner which the spade pirates atk early on in their adventures lol), he uses a kairoseki bat as his weapon. his skills rival nami he helped fight the marines during the battle of marineford he uses busoshoku haki & kensbonshoku haki, he is from the west blue he is the older brother of gidget

van & val are twin nobles boy and girl ages 17 & 16 dourikis 170 & 160 bounties 17 & 16 million beri they are illipers from the country of grundo in the calm belt near the new world. before joining the crew they lived in a small village and would often perform for the townsfold lol they were they muscians of aces pirate crew they are very close with eachother van can use busoshoku haki val can use kenbonshoku haki they mainly use their music as a form of atk (not becuz its so bad sounding! lol) that has various effects such as illusion inducing sleep etc also their instruments double as guns & swords haha xD

haruka age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beli she is a beta fish mermaid she was a part of aces crew and his love interest :3 she was the chef of the crew (before this banshee would cook for the crew) specializing in seafood and dishes from her home country fishman island. she has the spade pirates tattoo on her upper left breast. while she was in the east blue visiting family on pineapple island and she ended up joining ace's crew lol she has a son named dartz (age 2 douriki 200 half human half merman *subspecies dragonfish*; a species of tropical fish that inhabits both the east & south blue as well as all blue x3 it reaches 7 ft in length and when attacking prey or in self defense spray a hot noxiuos chemical from that mouths which causes intense burns upon the target which is where its name "dragonfish" comes fromx) ace is his father who died before he was born he eventually becomes a famous marine admiral of the "dragoon brigade" & able to utilizie all 3 hakis & eats a mythical dragon df xD

karane age 16 douriki 1600 bounty 108 million beli she is a kuja warrior from amazon lily and was the helmsmen of the spade pirtes. she was one of the warriors but left the island to see what men looked like lol she uses a snake bow w/arrows as her weapons she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she was rescued by the crew from slavers in the east blue who were planning to sell her to a very wealthy nobleman. her name is pron. "care-ra-nay" xD

lazuli age 12 douriki 120 bounty 22 million shes a half human half minish girl shes the crews assistant doctor even tho shes a kid shes a medical genius lol x3 she regularly helps masked deuce (aka age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 391 million beli) she can use kenbonshoku haki shes an original member her skills rival chopper she has a brother named lapis who is also part of the crew xD

bayonetta age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 104 million beri shes the crews gunner w/ganon & an is an original member she uses an varying arsenal of guns including flintlocks blunderbuss rifle etc before she became a pirate she was bounty hunter who targted the spade pirates but was bested and offered by ace who grew to like her to join so she did lol she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she luvs guns like tashigi luvs katanas a real gun buff xD her first present was a pop-gun toy lol x3

dexter/dex age 15 douriki normal lol bounty 15 million beri hes a nerdy kid who luvs books n stuff lol hes the crews chronicler x3 he ate a paramecia df & uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his knowledge of the world rivals even robin's and he can even translate ponelglyphs which he taught himself x3 before this he was just a regular boy living in a town which was saved from bandits by ace and his crew xD

gidget age 24 douriki 240 bounty 24 million beri shes the crews genius inventor w/her skills rivaling frankys & is the sister of badget. she lived on an island in the east blue working w/her father in his workshop/store where one can buy crazy inventions lolz. she specializes in designing/creating high tech weapons and gadgets even pilotable robots xD shes from the east blue and is an original member of the crew x3 she created a small robot named zero when she was a little girl who helps her w/stuff despite his high A.I. (artificial intelligence) he is clumsy forgetful annoying and a coward but has his momnets lol she uses kenbonshoku haki & various kairoseki tools/weaponry in battle

hastings age 47 douriki 7700 bounty 377 million beli hes the crews  
quatermaster and is from the east blue. he stands at 6.4, long curly brown hair, beard & mustache lightly flecked w/grey and is considered to be quite dashing and handsome by younger women lol hes an expert swordsman he uses a high quality saber (which is on par w/sengo wazamono katana) and is a masterful user of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes one of the crews top fighters. before joining ace's crew he was the cheif of police in a town in the east blue and after a hilarious misadventure ened up w/ace as his captain! xD he is the finest swordsman of the crew (even more than the hylian silas) & has the respect of flowersword vista

mordecai age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 123 million beli hes the crews lookout and is from the east blue hes an original member of the crew  
he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model:bluejay! xD he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. he has mastered his df  
power and is usually in his hybrid form lol he and his bff were lazy vagabonds from the grandline living wherever the road took them before joining ace's crew lolz

rigby age 23 douriki 1230 bounty 101 million beli hes a racoon mink & the bff of mordecai & the other lookout lol hes from the east blue as his parents left zou many years ago but died leaving him to fend for himself in the wilderness and eventually met ace n crew x3 he uses electro & kenbonshoku haki hes an original member of the crew

matches/match "matchbox" age 10 douriki 140 bounty 14 million beri he's the crews cabinboy xD is a mischievious pre-teen from shells town in the east blue he was the cabinboy of the spade pirates he fights using steel daggers w/great skill equpied w/heat dials. he is one of the original members he can use busoshoku haki & kenboshoku haki. he greatly looked up to ace he always has a match in his mouth lol xD

joey age 25 douriki 990 bounty 99 million beli he is a sea-kangaroo (a seaking that resembles a kanagaroo lol) he is the crews pet they  
found & tamed sometime while they were still in paradise (grandline 1st half) he is very loyal to crew and playful he can instinctively use  
busoshoku haki he was tamed by ace lol

elsie age 29 douriki 14950 bounty 295 million beri age she is a seaking sized blue elphantnose tuna & one of the crews pets! xD she was found by the crew in the calm belt and was tamed by ace lol she can instinctively use kenbonshoku haki

john d. carter age 25 douriki 12500 bounty 499 million beri he's an original member of the pade pirates from the east blue he ate a paramecia df he can use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki despite having no official position he's one of the crews main fighter

girion aka "emerald prince" age 60 douriki 6400 bounty 264 million beli hes a young giant from elbaf who was adopted into royalty but became a pirate lol his stature is unusally small for a giant in that he is the size of an ordinary human lol xD because of this everyone thinks he is a human despite technically being a "giant" lol his case is the opposite of large sized humans lol he is handsome and charming but oblivious to female affections esp those of his servant mink lol xD he stands at 6 ft tall, has dark green hair and wears humble yet princely attire xD he ate the logia df kusa kusa no mi (grass grass fruit) making him a "grass-human" lol he can transform his body into grass allowing atks to phase through him, he can create torrents of steel-like razor sharp grass zoaming through the air to shred enemies & increase their power/cutting edge via busoshoku haki & even form weapons made from grass his most commonly used power atk is called "kusarigami" a giant sycthe shaped blade of grass xD his df is weak to fire (ace's df & akainu's) but has mastered his df allowing him to reform such atks but sill feel the pain similar to barts df as grass is a "living thing" he is very skilled in both armanent & observation haki

terrence bishop aka "hide and seek" age 14 douriki 400 bounty 110 million berli he's a troublemaking prankster who joins the spade pirates in the grandline lol he ate the paramecia df mei mei no mi (camoufloage camouflage fruit, this df is similar but inferior in some ways to the suke suke no mi) making him a "camouflage human" it allows him to camouflage himself in any environment when pressed against surfaces (trees, walls, etc even water & heavy snowstorm), soundless footsteps, eliminates his scent) he can use kenbonshoku haki he often did reconeissance for the crew when necessary

whale d. watershed "cone snail" age 31 douriki 4930 bounty 293 million beri hes a half fishman (subspecies spotted trunkfish) half human. he ate the paramecia df sui sui no mi (cone cone df) making him a cone human it allows him tranform his body whole or in part to steel hard spiraled venomous cones (cone snail venom), create lance-like weapons w/the large spiral cones (which can spin), spin at high velocities and launch himself, even fire the large cones fired from his arms, fingers and palms. he can use busoshoku haki (his affinity) & kenbonshoku haki which he uses in conjunction w/his df. hes from the south blue.

finch d. lawk "demon flytrap" age 29 douriki 4950 bounty 395 million beri hes a human from a sky island in the white white sea but isnt of the skypeian, shandian or bilkan tribes. he ate the saki saki no mi model: pirahna plant! xD it transform him into a large venus flytrap esque creature it has a green stem w/leaves for a body and a round head w/white dots and very sharp thick teeth that can crush steel and stone, he can make himself bigger if he wants around 50% the size of a giant via nutrients from the ground from roots and sunlight (photosynthesis) he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

yucca age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beli he's a bounty hunter from the east blue who joins ace's crew after a hilarious misadventure xD he ate the zoan df model two toed sloth lol he can busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

kai age 17 douriki 7000 bounty 207 million beri hes from the hua lua archipelago  
who joined ace in the east blue he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model...galapagos hawk! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

senbon "pin cushion" age 25 douriki 4990 bounty 299 million beri hes a monk from wano before he joined the crew he was a wandering ronin lol he wears a kasa and plain tan kimono w/the kanjo for "needle" on the back, simple wooden geta and always has a bamboo shoot in his mouth lol unlike most swordsman from wano he uses a fencing sword as his primary weapon (close qauters) & is highly skilled w/it yet prefers to use his df power from either long or mid range. in he ate the paramecia df hari hari no mi (needle needle df) making him a needle human xD he can produce extremely sharp/steel hard/paralyzing electric shocks 5 inch long thin needles from his body which can fired at extremely high speeds (bullet speed) esp he is twists and spins himself very fast (possible thru his powerful torque & life return he manipulates his his body) his most powerful atk is when he spins and shoot needles from his entire body in all directions! xD using life return he can also extend his hair to constrict his targets and spikey it/fire needles lol he has a bit of a rivalry w/watershed due to their similar fruits and often fight and bicker lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki (his forte) he likes to sleep and lounge around alot lol his fave drink is tea and fave food plain soba xD

teddy aka "scythe lizard" age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beri hes an original member of the crew having joined ace in the east blue wheres hes also from. he ate the zoan df ryu ryu no mi model:therizinosaurus! xD (a large herbivorous theropod dinosaur w/a small head & a big pot belly! x3) he is often laughed at for his ridiculous animal form but when he atks w/his enormous claws or transforms into his hybrid form and beat them bloody they regret it lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

anaheim age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 203 million beli shes a pirate girl from paradise she joined the spade pirates when they were in that sea she ate  
the zoan df ryu ryu no mi model:lesser antillean iguana! xD she can use kenbonshoku haki she has a rivalry w/winniepeg & alliance w/dill :3

clayton/clay aka "elemental hero clayman" age 34 douriki 4900 bounty 290 million beli hes an original member of the spade pirates he can use busoshoku  
haki and kenbonshoku haki he has a rivalry w/landon (akin to zoro & sanji's lol) he ate the logia df nendo nendo no mi (clay clay no mi) that allows him to transform into & create clay (he also has the ability to harden his clay & strengthen it w/haki), he make weapons from his body that are connected & unconnected to his body and also he fights w/his fists and kicks lol basically he is a brawler type fighter and one of the crews most powerful members. like the rest of his crew fought in the battle of marineford to save ace he uses kairoseki knuckle dusters as his weapons

liv age 23 douriki 230 bounty 101 million beli she's a young giant girl who the crew took in despite her being so big lol she's still a child by giant standards

balto age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 287 million beli he's a former bounty hunter from the drum kingdom who ate the zoan df inu inu no mi, model: siberian husky! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he targeted the spade pirates but ended up having to help in an adventure and befriended them lol

galileo 30 douriki 9400 bounty 394 million beri hes an original member of the spade pirates he is from the east blue. he ate a paramecia df he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

winnipeg age 26 douriki 1980 bounty 198 million beri hes a tontatta dwarf from greenbit who joined the spade pirates whilst on their adventure to that island lol he ate the zoan df model...desert hamster (aka robovorksi hamster)! xD he is sometimes mistakenly called a "guinea pig" lol much to his chagrin! x3  
he uses a kairoseki tipped fencing sword which he uses w/great prowess & is esp skilled in busoshoku haki. he has a rivalry w/anaheim & alliance w/dell lol

algren age 49 douriki 6500 bounty 265 million beli hes a famous martial  
artist from karate island in the south blue & joined ace's crew during  
their time spend in paradise. he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi model: akita! woof woof! xD he uses a bo-staff as his weapon which he is highly skilled in using & hes also highly skilled in unarmed/close quaters combat as well being very proficient in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

paddle age 14 douriki 400 douriki 110 million beri hes one of the younger members of the spade pirates hes from shells town in the east blue at first he wanted to be a marine but then met ace n decided pirates were cooler! xD he was taught haki by ace & other members of the whitebeards as such he  
is fairly proficient in kenbonshoku & busoshoku haki despite his young age he uses an oar as his weapon which "ate" a zoan which he coats via haki like  
his crewmates he fought in the battle of the best (marineford war) and survived a testament to his fighting prowess

riley age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beli hes an original member of the spade pirates and one of their top fighters. he is skilled in busoshoku haki but needs to work on his kenbonshoku haki lol he is a little over 6ft tall has dark blonder almost brown hair is  
handsome a ladies man not the brightest lad & a reckless daredevil! xD hes loyal to his crew as well as his friends & allies he was esp close w/his captain whom he respected more than anyone. he ate a paramecia df he hails from the east blue

bracket age 32 oduriki 320 bounty 92 million beli hes an original member of the crew he uses a basically an entire small tree as his weapon lol he cut off all the leaves n branches so its basically a log xD he uses busoshoku haki & kebonshoku haki. he is about twice as wide and tall as a normal adult human  
man lol

fielding age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beli hes a half dwarf from the grandline. he ate the zoan df model...field mouse! xD he joined the spade pirates when they visited the island lol he use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he uses a kairoseki tipped spear-like weapon which he is very skilled w/  
he is about half the size of an average human (3 & a half ft) w/a human nose but tontatta tail xD

gillen age 25 douriki 1250 bounty 99 million beli hes a human who was raised by a fishwoman & an original member of the spade pirates hes from the south blue the same island as ace's mother he wears a red bandanna over his head when fighting & on either arm when idle (like zoro lol) & khaki pants w/dark brown shoes he has a large tatto on his back his weapons of choice are a cutlass & flintlock tho he rarely uses them as they are mostly for show cuz thet look cool lol he primarily uses fishman karate but isnt quite as good at it as reef is xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is an esp good swimmer for a  
human.

titus age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli hes a young man from the dressrosa kingdom he regulary fought in the corrida coleseum before he joined aces crew he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he uses a unique sword forged in ancient times which hes wields very skillfuly he was very close to his captain he fought in the battle of marineford n kicked alot of ass lol xD he easily was defeated by kizaru despite his strength

poggel age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beli he is a skypiean lol he uses those dials enforcers use except more of em lol plus the kind gedastu uses he can use kenbonshoku haki he has a pet giant south bird which serves as the crews pet too its a greedy feather brain lol he is from skypiea he fought in the battle of marineford and kicked ass he ate the zoan df model bighorn sheep! xD

lakota age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beli he is a shandian warrior from skypiea he uses dials as weapons and can use busoshoku haki he uses the dial skates his people use for transportation his main weapons are a burn blade and burn bazooka

luca age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 104 million beri she is a bilkan from the sky islands she uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki she uses dials for her weapons and has wings on her back

gibson aka gibbs/gibby age 15 douriki 500 bonty 15 million beli he is a goron spade pirate he is one of the youngest of his crew, like mochi he was also saved by the spade pirates from slavery he is the comic relief of the crew lol he is from the new world he can use busoshoku haki and uses a shovel as his weapon lol (a nod to his peoples skill w/gardening and him being spade piratex)

lapis age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beli hes a half minish  
half human (well sort of lol he has more human in him than minish lolx) hes the older brother of lazuli he can use busoshoku haki and is one of the crews top fighters despite his age

levy age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beli hes a swordfish merman w/the epithet...MERMAIDMAN! xD he is from pineapple island (ace started his journey in the east blue afterall!) he can use kenbonshoku haki and is an amazing swimmer (by human standards) and can breathe underwater thanks to his merfolk heritage. his name is pronouced "lev-vee" xD he has various features common to this swordfish including his long sharp pointy nose! xD he also uses merman combat and uses twin sabers as his weapon of choice & also heavily utilizes merman combat combo'd w/his swordsmanship.

reef age 34 douriki 1900 bounty 190 million beli hes an hypsocormus (aka blue striped false mackeral, a type of prehistoric fish) fishman he joined the ace's crew when they were passing through fishman island he can use fishman karate and fishman jujutsu as well as communicate w/tropical fish he can use busoshoku haki he fought in the battle of marineford w/the rest of original crewmates and the whitebeard pirates and allies

shannara age 70 douriki 1540 bounty 154 million beli shes a hylian and an original member of the spade pirates having joined  
before the crew reached the grandline. for her weapon of choice she uses a lodossian staff which she wields expertly.  
she is in a romantic relationship w/silas the crews hylian swordsman! x3

dillan & delanie aka dill & del ages 13 dourikis 130 they are twin brother & sister who join the spade pirates at some point in paradise dill ate the zoan df model...black mongoose & uses busoshoku haki while his lil sis ate the zoan df model...black mamba & uses kenbonshoku haki! xD they both look similar and have black messy hair, bad manners & always hungry like luffy lolz they continuosly fight & bicker w/eachother even over small things that turns into a big comedic brawl lol however they care about eachother very deeply they just dont admit it in so many words that often x3

silas age 69 douriki 5500 bounty 255 million beli hes a hylian swordsman who joined aces crew during their eary days in the 1st half of the grandline. he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki, his swordsmanship skills are such that even flowersword vista of the whitebeard pirates knew of his fame and acknowledged his prowess.

gentari age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 262 million beri he is an elderly half human half minish man but is quite powerful for his kind/age he uses the martial art of his country and a minish sword he is from the new world he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he looked to whitebeard as a brother lol hes the grandpa of lapis and lazuli. he was the crews "badass old guy" xD

mochi age 16 douriki 160 bounty 16 million beli she is a small kikwi and is from the new world she was captured by slave traders and saved by the spade pirates she is from the new world

froodle age 20 douriki 200 bounty 20 million beri he is a medium sized kikwi hes the older bro of mochi, he went to the spade pirates for help in rescuing his lil sis lol

oblong age 31 douriki 310 bounty 9.3 million beri hes a large kikwi  
the elder brother of froodle & mochi he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki which looks very comical :3 he beseeched ace n his crew to help save his siblings which he did :D afterwards they all joined ace did this not just to ensure they proctection but becuz he liked them lol x3

sanders age 32 douriki 320 bounty 92 million beri hes an original  
member of the spade pirates hes from the east blue he ate the zoan df model...moose! xD he can also use busoshoku haki. he fought in the battle of marineford and got his butt kicked by stronger guys but survided lol he beat some marines of course so yeah xD hes very big being 9 ft tall

flora and fauna ages 23 and 21 dourikis 230 and 210 bounties 15.1 million beri & 15.3 million beli are sisters from papanunu island in the calm belt flora uses busoshoku haki while fauna uses kenbonshoku haki they dress in the fashion of their gender/culture which includes feathers flowers bones fangs and/or horns in their hair and leaf skirts xD they are both very pretty sexy and curvy :3 they know keira of the strawhats since they grew up together lol xD they get along well w/kurota

wesley age 30 douriki 4930 bounty 294 million beri hes a prominent member  
of the spade pirates despite having no official position. he has medium brown hair that reaches down his neck & wears a light tan cowboy hat w/red goggles over it, an unbuttoned dark green coat w/a tribal skull-like necklace w/a tassle on it & light blue pants w/brown boots. his main weapon is a double barrel shotgun which he also uses a blunt weapon xD he can use busoshoku haki. he was amoung the whitebeard pirates who withstood shanks's haki & witnessed him briefly clash w/whitebeard & was confused n outraged thinking he atkd for some reason (despite having met n partied w/him n his crew once lol) him but was reassured by marco lol

lavitz age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beri he is from the first half of the grandline he has black spiky hair orange sunglasses and a red arrow tattoo pointing downwards on his right cheek he has two scars on chest a long one and another smaller one he wears a light blue unbuttoned shirt and dark blue pants he uses two guns and a quaterstaff as his weapons he was present on whitebeards ship when shanks came to talk about ace and teach he was able to resist his haoshoku haki and can use kenbonshoku haki he fought in the battle of marineford hes a very skilled marksman & even better w/his staff! xD

levitt age 24 douriki 500 bounty 50 million beri he is best friends w/lavitz he has messy spikey brown hair gold ringed w/blue jeweled earrings & a dirty green collard shirt he was the first to pass out when shanks used his haki lol he was member of ace's division (naturally) he ate a paramecia df. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he's been a part of whitebeards crew since the spades joined w/ace. his weapon of choice is a curved backsword which he is quite skilled w/

wilhelm age 36 douriki 1880 bounty 188 million beli hes a large black haired man who stands at 8.5 ft tall w/very large muscley arms dispproportionate  
to his body & wears a red vest w/white fur along the neckline & no shirt, a brown bandana on his head & light blue pants w/tan sandels. he uses busoshoku haki & specializes in close qauters combat. he was amoungst crewmembers who withstood shanks's haki due to his strong will & witnessed the two yonkou  
briefly cross blades. hes the strong silent type.

yeager age 33 douriki 1940 bounty 194 million beri hes a very tall yet lean & muscular young man w/brown hair which sweeps upwards & is spikey  
on top lol wears a red sash around his head, he wears a steel blue stripped shirt w/a black vest & dark grey pants n black boots w/a sword/spear-like  
weapon tied on his back which is tipped & lined w/kairoseki & uses kenbonshoku haki quite well.

erol age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beri he is an efor from endor in the new world he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he uses no weapons only his claws and fangs he ate a mythical zoan df that allows him into a monstrous owl lol he is one of the strongest of the crew he fought in the battle of marineford

ilex age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli he is a man from the grandline (first half) and was one of the strongest of the spade pirates he uses a sword similar to cloud bankotsu zabuza etc he ate a paramecia df

alexis aka lexy age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri she is the gf of ilex and is from the first half of the grandline but a different part from him he is a strong fighter he uses a cutlass saber and flintlocks as his weapons

kaoru age 21 douriki 2100 103 bounty million beli she is master swordswoman from wano she uses two katanas a meitou ryo wazamono and a wazamono she uses kenbonshoku haki her skill is such that even zoro would respect her lol xD she joined the crew when they visited the wano country

acapella age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beri hes a longarm man & a former marine who held the rank of captain he is very proficient in martial arts he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he joined aces crew during their adventures in the first half of the grandline

garon age 9 douriki 90 bounty 9 million beri he is a young half giras half tuffle lol boy saved from slavery by the spade pirates hes the youngest of the crew hes very childish likes to play harmless funny pranks and is very michievious lol whitebeard didnt allow him to fight in the battle of marineford becuz hes far too young the yonkou called him a "baby" lol so he knocked him out n left him on an island under his protection (the same one where ace & whitebeards graves are) he later becomes a well known powerful pirate

lara age 25 douriki 250 bounty 99 million beli she is a half lemmiwink half human girl and an original member of the crew she can use kenbonshoku haki & can transform like whisk of the strawhats. becuz of her wood elf heritage she  
ages differently than either of her parent species xD

zachariah aka zach age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beli hes a young man from the alabsta kingdom he is a former royal solider he joined ace's crew when they visited alabasta 5 years ago in the early stages of crocodiles master plan to take over alabsta n stuff x3 he ate the zoan df model...gila monster! xD he attributes this to fate since its one letter away from being his name haha he uses kenbonshoku haki hes very skilled w/traditional alabastan weaponry

treat age 54 douriki 7000 bounty 270 million beri hes an original  
member of the crew hes from the east blue he can use busoshoku  
haki & kenbonshoku haki he acted as a fathery figure of sorts for most of his crewmates lol (not old gentari of course & hastings of course lol) he uses a warhammer as his weapon which is very heavy for a normal human but very light for him its made from kairoseki & he kicks ass w/it lol

loggs age 33 douriki 330 bounty 33 million beli hes a man from the longleg tribe he joined the spade pirates soon after they  
entered the new world he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he specializes in his tribes marial arts and is an expert  
break dancer lol

doyle aka "card shark" age 39 douriki 850 bounty 85 million beri hes a smalltooth sawfish fishman & an expert cardshark and is an original member of the spade pirates hes from the west blue & was raised by human parents thus being a parallel of gillen. he has a cowboy wild west theme he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he carries around a gun but its mostly for show lol he uses his playing cards as projectile weapons imbued w/haki which he throws w/great force! his fave card is coincedently (or is it?!x) ace of spades! xD as a fishman he can breathe underwater is an excellent swimmer and can use fishman karate.

drusilla aka ducky age 17 douriki 700 bounty 107 million beli shes a half human half ephor girl who joins the spade pirates in paradise (grandline 1st half) she is naturally powerful for her age lol she can also instinctively use busoshoku haki she uses an oversized axe which is much larger & heavier than herself lol it ate sum kinda duck df lmao

List of the golden rose pirates: (their jolly roger is a golden skull w/crossed sabers holding a red rose in its mouth, this is an allusion/nod to her parents due to her fathers epithet & her mothers flower even tho it isnt a rosex) this crew consists of a captain first mate 2nd mate navigator muscian doctor chef shipwright helmsmen marksman lookout chronicler pet etc and 100 infantry whose dourikis are all between 350-700 their ship is a galleon "st. rosario", the crew has a few df users including paramecia zoan and a logia. her crew is allied w/the red hair pirates they have a pet seaking thats very large even for its kind lol the crew hails from the south blue. anne has been a pirate for 7 years (she set out 2 years before ace did) nobody guessed she had a connection w/gold roger as who in their right mind who use an alias like hers if they were lmao shes pretty gutsy! ;) her crew was allied w/the spade pirates

gol d. anne aka "anna rodgers" age 22 douriki 12000 bounty 702 million beli she is an infamous pirate captain of the golden rose pirates she is called the "jewel of the sea" for her extreme beauty passion and charm she uses all three hakis she is the twin sister of portgas d ace! she does her pirating in the new world she hasnt yet met luffy and his crew but is waiting for them. unlike her brother she has alot of respect for her dad even though she loves her mom for what she did to protect her and ace she goes by her fathers last name (after the marines found out her connection to ace) like her late brother she has a few freckles on her cheeks and has hair simlar to their mothers but black like her fathers but w/natural pink streaks & looks similar to her mother x3, she is also curvy and dresses wears a hibiscus flower in her hair, bra for a shirt and stylish pants x3 the world government knows she is the daughter of gold roger however she and her crew are currently under the protection of the red haired pirates despite being scantily clad she is rather tomboyish lol and fights using punches and kicks when angry outside of battle similar to nami lol she uses twin sabers tipped w/kairoseki. she wanted to help save ace her dearly beloved brother but the yonkou forbid her from doing so to keep her safe & when she learned her brother was killed by akainu she went mad w/rage but was quelled by shanks so she wouldnt lose her life meaninglessly as had not yet sufficient power to defeat the red dog of lava xD

marshall d. beauregard aka bo age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 497 million beli he is the first mate of anna rogers he can use busohoku kenbonshoku haki his weapons of choice is are a pair of flintlocks as he is a highly proficient marksman and a very high quality cutlass as he is a gifted swordsman. he dresses like edward teague from potc lol he is the younger brother of marshall d. teach who called him "little bo"! he and his captain are a couple and love eachother lol x3

matt beckman age 25 douriki 9900 bounty 399 million beri hes the crews qautermaster & is the nephew of ben beckman of the redhair pirates xD hes an expert swordsman & uses two meitou's; a saijou o wazamono katana & kitetsu wazamono katana & is amoung the new world's most infamous swordsman for his phenoumenal skill. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

devereaux delicatessen age 29 douriki 9500 she is the exquisite chef of the crew bounty 395 million beli she can use kenbonshoku haki and busosholku haki she uses kitchen supplies as her weapons like knives etc she is an expert in many kinds of dishes of various cultures she has two little sisters named deauxma and diLaurentis who live in the south blue. her nickname is "dee-dee" x3

"blank" age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beri he is the excellent helmsmen and has a viking theme thusly lol he dresses like one he can use busoshoku haki he uses viking style weapons he looks/dresses like the viking dude from the eden eternal coverart advetising picture lol xD

latch age 50 douriki 1740 bounty 174 million beli he is a hylian and the brillant navigator he can use kenbonshoku haki his weapon of choice are his df powers he ate a logia df

binks age 74 douriki 5000 bounty 250 million beli he is a giant and the miraculous muscian of the crew he is named after the famous pirate song "binks sake" coicendently he is very fond of the song and of course alcohol! xD he is a phenemanal muscian singer/songwriter and dancer despite being a giant he was the "runt" of the family and his nickname is little binks because he is substantially smaller than an average giant though still much bigger than a normal sized human lol he can hypnotize anyone who listens to his music he is an expert in a large variety of instruments including paino violin flute saxophone etc he is a gentle giant lol

phyllis age 30 douriki 300 bounty 94 million beli she is the genius doctor of the crew her skills are comparable to that of kureha chopper trafalgar crocus and even hogback though she is much higher in terms of morality plus she dresses like.. a naughty nurse lol x3

alameda age 28 douriki 280 bounty 96 million beri she is a princess parrotfish mermaid and the fantastic shipwright her skills in shipbuilding carpentry and coating rival tom icebrug and even franky the ships she builds all have ingenius defense mechanisms far beyond that of what is normal in the era she lives in she is also extremly pretty tehe :3 her nickname is ally she invents many technologically advanced weapons etc

gatsby age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli he is the gunner/marksman of the crew his skills far outshin even the 1st mate lol he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki his main weapon is a gatling gun but he also uses a wide variety of firearms and long ranged projectile weapons he "ate" a paramecia df which is basically the opposite of foxy the silver foxes df and thus the power activates much faster the aafect lasts for 30 seconds and speeds things up for 30 times and can be uses on himself and others to make them faster! he has excellent eyesight and marksmanship he is an inventor of powerful firearms making him a gunsmith

lasky age 33 douriki 910 bounty 133 million beri he is the cyborg lookout for the crew and ate the eurasion eagle owl df he is unique in that he both ate a df and has cybernetic enhancements due his df powers and a robotic eye scope which covers his left eye gives him amazing eyesight even better than gatsbys his scope can also fire a lazer beam similae to pacifistas he uses kenbonshoku haki he became a cyborg becuase of dr vegapunks experiments of him in his youth but he escaped sometime after the operation

hazelius d. elysia age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million she is the 2nd mate of gol d. anne her weapons of are a sword and bow/arrows she uses all 3 hakis she wears dark green cape/hood and lotr ranger like attire xD her nickname isel she is the cousin of ezra

daphne aka "sea nymph" age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beri shes an abnormally powerful dwarf/fishman hybrid (her subspecies is damselfish becuz of her unusual heritage she thus has a very unique appearence lol such as gills & a tontatta tail :3 shes also very cute & looks younger than she is x3 tehe) from the new world & the crews adventure loving chronicler lol she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki plus she joined anne's crew shortly after its formation she left her homeland when she was a kid for adventures lol she loves reading story books and writing. she is incredibly powerful esp given her small size (being only 1.5 feet tall lol) due to her unique parentage & can also breathe w/various fish species and can use fishman karate/jujutsu & merman combat x3

bran castle age 9 douriki 90 bounty 900 thousand beri hes the crews cabin boy lol xD he hails from the north blue hes an expert w/daggers in both close quaters combat & throwing them (even in a boomerang fashion) he can easily hit a single wing of a fly w/a knife in the dark from 100 meters away w/out killing it! :D he can also use kenbonshoku haki he uses variety of small bladed weapons (inlcuding his signature karioseki dagger) hes the the youngest member of his crew :3 eventually he forms his own pirate crew dubbed "daggerfall pirates" who become highly influential powerful wealthy & infamous pirates who operate in the new world on par/allied w/a yonkou crew xD

puff age 450 douriki 7400 bounty 274 million beri he is a dragon & is the pet of the golden rose pirates they found him on an island in the calm belt they were surprised to see an actual dragon lol he can instinctively use busoshoku haki  
& kenbonshoku haki

theseus age 70 douriki 7400 bounty 354 million beli hes a half hylian half giras adventurer who joins the strawhats during their adventures on elbaf. as a weapons expert he uses various weapons a sword, war axe, a spiked club & a spear which he wields w/great skill, dexterity and power, he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. he stands at 6 ft 4 ins tall & is very tone. he ate a zoan df in his hybrid form he is slightly over 16 ft tall. he was once a famous royal guard of elbaf but was banished after he got a little too frisky w/the kings daughter! xD

livraria age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beli she is kuja warrior she uses a snake bow and a spear as her weapon she uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki

ryoko age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 393 million beri shes a young woman from the wano country who lived in the wild prior to joining the crew when they  
visited her homeland lol she ate the zoan df dino dino no mi model: gojirasaurus! she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. despite having  
no official posoition w/in the crew shes one of their main fighters

elodie age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beli she is a half hylian half kiwkwi from the new world and is the leader of the 4 other kiwkwis of the crew even the big one haha lol xD despite her cute unassuming appearence shes  
actually super strong she uses this to her advantage lol x3

bedlam age 39 douriki 850 bounty 39 million beri he is very large goron being about the same size as good ol whitebeard lol he uses busoshoku haki and has tribal markings on his body lol

mulah age 25 douriki 250 douriki 250 bounty 99 million beli shes a half  
minish half human girl who ate a mythical zoan df whos obsesses w/money x3 she uses kenbonshoku haku

epona age 64 douriki 6000 douriki 164 million he is a half giant half ephor he is much smaller than a full giant and much bigger than a full blooded ephor lol he uses a giant sized ephor sword which is partially made from kairoseki

ladbroke age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beri he is a large flashy man from the new world he uses a cutlass saber flintlocks a blunderbuss and grenados as his weapons he dresses like a stereotypical real word pirate of the 17 hundrends

lemuel age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beli he is a shandian from skypiea he uses kenbonshoku haki and uses dials for weapons and those skate things to fly through the air lol

lambton age 34 douriki 3400 bount 190 million beri hes a giras hes  
a very strong fighter like all memebers of his race he is quite aggressive & uses merry go round gum he can also fly via powerful wings & use busoshoku haki

hitomi age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beri shes a samurai  
warrior from the wano country her skills exceed zoro's (from 2 years ago lol) she uses kebonshoku haki she wields a sengo wazamono katana & a ryo wazamono katana

luzon age 30 douriki 4940 bount 294 million beri hes a former marine who held the rank of rear admiral hes a highly skilled swordsman & marksman he has also mastered rokushiki & uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

jude age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beri hes a surfer dude from a tropical island in the grandline famous for its narly  
wavage xD he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki his surfing skills are totally outrageous man chaaaay xD he has a beautiful curvy fishwoman gf who also luvs surfing lol he usually wears no shirt unless its an aloha shirt plus shorts n sandels has a few rad tatts a shark tooth necklace & a straw armband w/beads hes very chillax kind of guy he takes very little seriously lol the babes luv him haha hes tone somewhat tan has dark blonde wavey hair & a smile that can melt the sun lol xD he is not particularly intelligent however lol but is a genius in combat he also enjoys getting high & drunk lmao hes a natural at drunken fighting & that thing luffy did avoiding enels atks lol x3 hes a free spirited chill homie 4 life yo xD he spends most of his time in order surfing sleeping eating smoking drinking doing pirate stuff & finially spending time w/his savy gf lol x3

achaea age 74 douriki 1450 bounty 150 million beli shes a hylian who joined the crew while they were adventuring in paradise. she  
uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she is highly skilled w/her lodossian spear and the tip is made from kairoseki making her  
esp effective against df users.


End file.
